


Erurihan Week - Day 2 - Criminals

by Natsu_no_Kami



Series: Erurihan Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Basically Erwin and Hanji playing with Levi cause they can, Erurihan Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a thief working for one Erwin Smith, comes back from yet another robbery, and his superiors are more than delighted to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erurihan Week - Day 2 - Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, my second submission for the Erurihan Week. I'm not exactly pleased with myself this time for I planned to write someting deeper when I saw the themes for the first time, but somehow ended writing a pwp. Well. Also, I had really little time so I hope I managed to picture Levi like I wanted - unsure of his position, but deep inside knowing that both Erwin and Hanji are totally into him. And, unfortunately, there wasn't any beta, so... If I failed, I'm really sorry :)

There was some soft music playing in the background when Levi entered the room in, as they jokingly called it, the headquarters his usual way, and that would be the window. He adjusted his agile body to fit into the tight passage and when he’d already been inside, he landed softly on both feet, knees slightly bend, almost without a sound.

No matter how quiet he was though, there was no way Erwin wouldn’t notice him. The tall blonde was sitting by the table when Levi made his entrance, and as soon as the smaller man’s legs touched the ground, he stood up, a predatory smile playing on his lips.

„I’m glad you made it back safely.” Under the mocking tone of Erwin’s speech there was the actual tenderness and therefore one could tell the man in fact was worried, just like he’d always been.

Instead of answering, Levi let the taller man kiss him hello, the excitement of making an escape through the night still running through his veins while he threw himself on Erwin, his weight supported by the other’s strong body. The bag with Levi’s pray was dropped on the floor and there was nothing more amazing than the fact that Erwin just didn’t care, more interested in the brunette himself than with the golden treasure he’d brought.

„I’ll always be back if you’re waiting for me.” Levi managed between kisses, his composure slipping due to the mix of adrenaline and lust, even if he couldn’t tell when the later appeared.

Erwin murmured something not quite understandable, holding Levi close to his board chest and moving his lips down to the smaller man’s neck to taste salt on his skin. The brunette shivered, closing his eyes tightly, not sure if he felt more disgusted or aroused, realising that the other man was licking his sweat. 

„Come on, Erwin, we need to get to Hanji, right?” Levi’s voice was trembling a little, and he fisted his palms in Erwin’s shirt while the said blonde was licking and biting on his collarbone, making him arch his back.

„Right, she’d love to see you so worked up by a little crime.” The tall man finally straighten up, leaving Levi nearly panting for breath. „Come.”

Erwin left picking the bag with robbed goods to Levi, acting as if it was not the very reason he kept him around, and even though the smaller men got used through years to be treated like an equal partner, and not a tool, he felt the warmth in his stomach, happy to be needed and desired. Both of them exited the room side by side, the blonde barely able to keep his hands away from Levi, reaching to stroke his hair or resting a huge palm on the visibly smaller shoulder while they moved through the corridors of the building.

Hanji was not waiting for them, busy with some barley understandable project of hers, but as soon as they entered the room, she jumped to her feet, greeting them at the door.

„Hanji, look what we’ve got here.” Erwin spoke first, his arm wrapping possessively around Levi’s shoulders.

For one moment it looked like he was talking about the jewellery Levi had stolen, but the blonde still paid no attention to it, and instead he gently pushed the smaller man forward, pulling his head back just to trail a couple of fingers down the deliciously exposed neck.

„Oh, my.” The women giggled, then Levi saw her eyes moving, examining his state, amusement apparent on her face, and he was painfully aware that for her it was no secret he longed to feel something, the mind-blowing mixture of hormones making his breath catch already.

He did not know whether he loved this or hated when Hanji joined Erwin and touched him, her hands embracing him from the front just like Erwin’s from the behind, and they both made it quite clear that they would have him melting, the women’s expression mischievous, the men’s caresses firm and precise on Levi’s already heated body.

As usual, Hanji and Erwin were good at what they were doing. The blonde supported Levi’s weight and pulled his shirt up so high that the smaller man could bite on it if he wanted, then started to play with his navel, making it just a bit uncomfortable while the women dropped to her knees and nuzzled her face against his thigh. He felt so weak in Erwin’s embrace, unable even to thrust his hips forward as the man placed one huge palm near Levi’s hipbone and held him firmly, leaving him dependant to Hanji and whatever was she planning to do to him. The knowledge that they loved to see him struggle made Levi dizzy, not so sudden blood rush making him feel like his foot were not touching the ground anymore. The very presence of his two lovers was a promise of something sweetly dangerous, an announcement that he would be begging before the night was over, and he lost himself to the touch, letting a sigh escape his lips as Hanji brushed her hand against the bulge in his pants. Levi knew very well she was not to grant him any relief, trying to build his arousal up even more instead, despite she had to be fully aware he was already in state of simply wishing for her to make him come.

Suddenly Erwin released him and when Levi glanced behind his back he saw the other man finally reaching for the bag he brought with him. The brunette frowned, not because he feared Erwin would not like the content, anyone would like it since he was the best thief around, but it just seemed so unfair that he was robbed of the man’s grip which held him in place and assured he would not be broken, and that it was even possible focus on their pray while Levi was on heat and longing, dying to be touched more. Even though Hanji was still there, nearly torturing his body with featherlike touches, he felt kind of disappointed that the blonde was able to just let go of him and find himself another occupation.

Levi and his anxiety were proved wrong very soon, though, since right after opening the bag and quickly looking through it, Erwin moved closer once again, a golden chain hanging from his hand. As soon as Levi was within his reach, he let the cold metal touch the lithe body where the skin was exposed, the muscles of the brunette’s abdomen tensing tightly form the feeling.

„What is it, Levi?” 

He could almost hear the smile in Erwin’s voice and when the blonde bit lightly on his earlobe he nearly jumped, embarrassed to feel his cock twitching in his underwear.

„You want me to touch you?” Hanji asked, tip of her finger following the visible line of Levi’s dick.

„Or maybe me?” The blonde teased, suddenly allowing the golden chain to slip into Levi’s pants, the unbearable coldness touching his most intimate regions without a warning, making him moan loudly. 

He tired to get away, but there was no chance as Erwin held him with the usual firmness, leaving him no place to escape form the overwhelming sensation. 

„Erwin, please…” The plea was ripped from his lips without his control as the cool gold moved against his hot, wet skin, and he couldn’t help imaging how would it look if he was undressed, exposed to his lovers’ eyes, his paleness printed with crimson. He was sure it was disgusting to be getting even more aroused from such a filthy picture, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

„Tell us, Levi.” The woman’s tone was playful, and if only the brunette could move that much he would surely bite her for he felt like dying and she was _laughing_ at him.

He was not going to give in that soon, even though it was already getting painful and calming down with his mind pitifully dizzy was almost impossible. He swallowed hard, desperately trying not to cry out as Hanji opened her mouth wide and took the tip of his cock in, with all the material and some part of the golden chain alongside. It was not even about the feeling, just about the very image of her lips parted lewdly and the pink tongue licking on the material so that he was not really able to feel it, but could imagine perfectly well. Levi knew that his clothes were getting soaked, with the woman’s saliva on one side, and with his own precum on the other, and he shifted uncomfortably, hating the way he was getting all dirty, but simply loving the sensation.

Distracted with Hanji, Levi did not notice at first that Erwin was planning to play more with the jewellery, so he gasped, surprised, when another piece of metal, equally cold, was pressed to one of his nipples, and his back arched.

„Come on, don’t be shy.” Erwin’s mocking tone was driving him crazy, and somehow his beautiful voice turned Levi on even more. „We all know how slutty you can get if you really want.”

„Gh, you’d have to… get me drunk first.” The smaller man managed, though the sentence ended with a whimper as Erwin pressed his hips tightly against Levi’s ass, showing him his own hardness.

„Won’t be necessary, you’re drunk with hormones already.” Hanji giggled, letting go of the brunette’s cock for a moment, and moving her hands so that she could undo his pants. „Now be a good boy and say please, or Erwin won’t let us play, mmm?”

Levi pursed his lips and refused to answer, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer, tough, as Hanji made no move to get him out of the soaked underwear and the uncomfortableness of being tucked inside his clothes was slowly getting him out of his mind. 

„So stubborn, this Levi of ours.” Erwin sounded amused when he spoked after waiting a moment for the smaller man to submit. „Hanji, move him to the coach, bent him over, get him begging but don’t touch him directly.”

„Want me to prep him for you?” The woman’s smile was mischievous, and she was already getting up to her feet. As soon as she was standing, she leaned to kiss Levi briefly, and he tried to deepen the kiss, desperate to be touched, but it was gone in no time, leaving him whimpering once more.

„That’d be nice, yes, thank you.” Saying that, Erwin let go of Levi, pieces of precious metal he was holding making sound as they fell to the floor, and the smaller man was close to lose his balance, but managed not to, his famous agility still present even in such a situation. 

Soon enough he was pushed to the mentioned piece of furniture, and Hanji made him kneel on it, supporting his hands on the backrest. He felt his body shaking, half amazed and half angry with how easily was he stripped of his usual indifferent pose, but the very last sane thought left him as the women finally pulled his pants and underwear down, and, after kneeling on the floor, pressed her lips to the crack of his ass without any warning.

And Levi did cry out, since there was no way not to, his whole body tensing when he pushed his hips backwards, the entrance to his body into Hanji’s mouth for her to eat him out. He mewled, the relief overwhelming as she obliged, not denying him to feel her usual passion and nearly devouring him.

Erwin appeared in his sight, and he passed a bottle of lube to Hanji over Levi’s body before he leaned down and pulled him for a kiss. Not long after, Levi moaned into the blonde’s mouth as he felt the women pushing one finger inside him, his muscles clenching on it due to an unexpected intrusion, but his body wanting, begging with every movement of the trembling hips, and he was sure that if Erwin was not kissing him deeply he would have pleaded as Hanji purposely avoided touching the spot that could bring him the most pleasure, and only stretched him with all too delicate massage. 

One more finger slipped by the ring of muscles between Levi’s ass cheeks and he had to broke the kiss and bite on his own wrist to muffle the sound that nearly forced it’s way past his lips. As expected, Erwin robbed him of this little comfort, catching both his hands with his owns. Levi shot him a glance, but was fully aware that he must have looked like begging, and simply closed his eyes soon after.

„Go for it, Hanji.” He heard the other man’s voice, and knew his lovers must have communicated somehow since the very moment it was said, he felt the women pushing her fingers all the way, angling them skilfully to hit his sweet spot.

Levi arched his back on instant, a whimper escaping his lips and changing into a constant moan as Hanji did not stop, brushing her fingers against the man’s prostate, and with only this he felt like coming, even though he still wanted more.

„Careful, Levi.” Erwin’s voice reached him like it was coming from a distance, barely comprehensible due to his sex high. „If you’ll come already, we’re not going to fuck you.” 

He knew he should have focus, take over the control of his body, but it was difficult, all too hard not to lose himself to the feeling. Levi tensed, desperately trying to stop his orgasm, and he was sure that if Erwin would have mercy and released his wrists it’d be easy, but the blonde was cruel, delighted to see him struggle, and just wouldn’t let go. And so Levi was left like that, his body begging for release, but his mind wishing for his two lovers to do him, the thickness of Erwin’s cock fucking into him and the wetness of Hanji around his own dick.

„Erwin, please, let go, I’ll come.” His voice was trembling, just like his whole body, and he looked at the blonde with lidded eyes, desperation showing in his gaze. The woman’s fingers were not giving him any time to rest, mercilessly hitting his prostate with every move.

„I know you’ll manage.” A smirk was playing on the tall man’s lips as he pleased himself with the look of Levi’s agonised face.

„I won’t!” he cried, tensing once more when he felt the pleasure rising dangerously in his groin. „I’ll…”

And with the next touch of Hanji’s hand he let go and came, shaking like he was in fever, his mind going blunt as he spilled his seed all over himself. His moan sounded almost like he was disappointed, but soon Erwin leaned to kiss Levi through his orgasm and Hanji reached to stroke him, adding one more layer of pleasure to his high.

„Don’t worry, I was only joking.” The blonde kissed the corner of Levi’s mouth, and the smaller man whimpered with relief, letting his body fall into Erwin’s embrace.


End file.
